


Love Finds Pixlee

by Mavis_Moulterd_Humphries



Category: Trollkins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavis_Moulterd_Humphries/pseuds/Mavis_Moulterd_Humphries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After things fall apart with Blitz, a heartbroken Pixlee finds herself walking the Trolltown streets in a state of anguish - and finds comfort with the last man  everyone expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope

LOVE FINDS PIXLEE  
A TROLLKINS fanfic by Mavis_Moulterd_Humphries

DISCLAIMER: The characters depicted herein are the exclusive property of CBS Networks, Hanna-Barbera Productions, and Jeffrey Scott. No infringement of any kind is intended.

Pixlee Trolllsom ran crying into the Trolltown streets, trying to run from the obvious and failing to.  
She had just broken up with Blitz Lumpkin, forever this time. That was why she was crying, the sting of the betrayal that had marked her lovely face, her anguish fresh for all to see. And she didn't care anymore.  
She was about to stumble farther down thee road, rain pouring down, when a concerned voice holler, "PIXLEE!! PIXLEE!!!"  
Pixlee turned in the direction of the voice.  
It belonged to the last troll she thought she would ever show concern for anyone or anything.  
Bike-riding brute Bogg Swampley.  
She ignored him, storming past, but Bogg was not going to let her stew in her self-pity. He approached her and gently took her arm.  
"BOGG!!! BOGG, LET GO!!!" she erupted, trying to break free.  
"Not a chance, Trollcakes! Not in the state you're in!" Bogg gently admonished.  
"BOGG - !!!"  
"NO!!! We're gonna go in, an' we're gonna talk over burgers an' Trollwine floats - an' we're gonna talk like ADULTS!!! Ger me?"  
Pixlee now saw his point, but was still upset. "Bogg Swampley, why are you so good to me?!"  
Bogg flashed a gentle smile. "Because I don't think Wimpkin is."  
Again, Pixlee burst into tears, Bogg helping her into Grubb's diner.

The meal was pleasant, both leaving the onions out of the burgers, and over time Pixlee bared her soul.  
Blitz had, indeed, severed it with Pixlee hours ago, because of his noncommittal attitude and because Pixlee had finally figured out that, beyond himself, Blitz didn't have it in him to love anyone else.  
Seeing her tears hurt Bogg deeply. There were a myriad of reasons why he had never liked Blitz, and his cruel breakup with Pixlee made him want to punch Blitz in the mouth that much more. Never mind that he was the biggest wimp in Trolltown, something very few people had ever seen.

And now, his expression softening, Bogg's bully-boy bravado led to a love he had only claimed to have over the years, a love he'd hidden behind his brutishness.  
Yes, despite himself, Bogg loved Pixlee, truly loved Pixlee, and now only wanted the best for her - better, in fact, than Blitz had ever been for her. And he desperately wanted to help her rediscover what she had lost.

"Pixlee," he asked, "it's night, an' it's pourin' down rain, and I don't think you need to be walkin' out in that mess. An' when I saw it rain a li'l while ago, I decided to bring out my Trollstang instead 'a my chopper. So how 'bout I do this? How 'bout I run you to your daddy's, an' make sure you're safe?"  
"Oh, Bogg, I can't ask that of you," Pixlee pleaded.  
"Sure he can, girl," Pixlee's dad Pudge said, coming in solo - he'd left Flake and Dolly with the station while he got them a bite to eat. "Pixlee, I know what Blitz done to you. An' ol' Grubb called ahead an' told me about Big Bogg, here, keepin' an eye on you after what Blitz done. An' frankly, I'm in a place where I would trust Mr. Swampley over Mr. Lumpkin ANY day of the week."  
"So Bogg's really a changed troll," Pixlee realized.  
"You could say that," Bogg said. "Baby, I know you were in denial of it for longer than anything, but I never, EVER, liked or trusted Blitz Lumpkin, an' not just because he was the Wimpkin I always called him. Pixlee, because he was noncommittal - and don't say he wasn't, Trollcakes, because he was - an' because he never really showed that much interest in you an' basically strung you along, that hurt me more than anything. An' him sayin' he was done with you tonight an' tossin' you aside because he could? Pixlee, you DESERVE better than him! An' you KNOW it!"  
"Big Bogg's right, Pixlee," Pudge said. "I went along, but even I knew Blitz was wrong for you. I mean, the way he treated you was dang cruel, girl! You DO deserve better!"  
Pixlee thought a second. "Daddy, what time do you want Bogg to bring me home?" she asked, taking the greatest chance of her life.  
Pudge grinned. "Girl, I won't be home 'till 2 a.m.," he said. "An' judging by the clock, it's just 9:30. No rush. An' Bogg, you keep bein' good to her, all right?"  
Bogg smiled, ever gentle with Pixlee. "I promise, Sheriff," Bogg promised. And he meant it. "I'm never gonna let nothin' or nobody hurt Pixlee again."

END OF PART ONE


	2. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something new gets added to the equation.

After leaving Grubb's, Bogg and Pixlee went for a drive after Bogg put some towels in the front seat, as Pixlee was still rather damp.  
But no sooner had they left Grubb's than they saw an object on the side of the road.  
An object Pixlee immediately recognized.  
"Bogg, pull over!" Pixlee said worriedly.  
Bogg did as he was told, and Pixlee jumped out. "Pixlee!" Bogg shouted.  
Pixlee went to the object, and was met by all too familiar crying.  
And now Bogg recognized it.  
His collar had been removed - cut off, judging from the fact that he was cut badly - but it was...  
"FLOOKY!" Bogg exclaimed. "What happened to you, boy?"  
Flooky was in tears and crying, and clung to Pixlee, paws around her neck.  
"Boy, it's all right," Pixlee said. "I have a copy of your birth certificate and your registration, and a picture of you with your name on it. We'll run you to the animal hospital right now."  
And now, Bogg put blankets on each part of the backseat, then helped Pixlee put Flooky in. And now, Bogg gave Pixlee a towel to hold to Flooky as they got to the animal hospital with all possible speed.

Flooky was in severe pain, and not just from the freshly stitched cut on his neck.  
He also had 3 cracked ribs, and his left back paw had evidence of breakage.  
Blitz had been beating him.  
He would be all right, but needed an operation on his paw. That warranted a 2-week hospital stay.  
"Bogg, Pixlee, thanks for bringing him in," the lead doctor, Delman Trollis, said. "We'll take care of Flooky, and we're NOT going to let Blitz know where he is. He's going to pay for this."  
"Damn right he's gonna pay," Bogg said. "We're gonna be here as often as we can."  
"Yeah, we will. Blitz done wrong in a huge way," Pixlee said.  
When Bogg and Pixlee left, fully intent on their word, Dr. Trollis went to Flooky's bed and gently petted him.  
"Don't worry, Flooky," he promised, "you'll be all right now."

Bogg and Pixlee kept driving, and now Pixlee once again burst into tears.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" Bogg asked.  
"Bogg, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Pixlee wept.  
"For what?"  
"I had no idea Blitz was doin' this to Flooky. An' I didn't know he had it in him to set Flooky out on the side of the road."  
Bogg pulled over at the sheriff's office so they could talk. "Baby, don't blame yourself. Blitz don't that, not you." He tenderly gripped her hand. "C'mon. Dry up them tears, okay? We need to tell your daddy what Blitz done an' that Flooky's in the animal hospital. All right?"  
Pixlee nodded in agreement. "Okay."

"OhmiGod," Pudge shuddered when it all sank in, and when he realized Pizlee and Bogg were telling the truth. "How come nobody told me about this?"  
"Apparently, Blitz Lumpkin's hid a lotta things, includin' from me," Pixlee said angrily.  
"He sure did," Bogg said, his tone as angry as hers. "Sheriff, Blitz needs to be took into account for this garbage."  
"Well, now, that's the thing. Nobody can find him nowhere," Pudge said. "Flake, Dolly, my reserve deputies, all of them - me an' them's been lookin' for Blitz all night, an' I doubt his mushmouthed daddy will help - !"  
Just then, "SHERIFF!! SHERIFF!!!" shouted the Mayor as he stormed in. "Sheriff! I need to talk to you about my boy!"  
"Sheriff, for God's sake, I don't want no trouble!" Pudge snapped.  
"Neither do I! But that boy's turned out to be more no-good than what I once accused the Troll Choppers of being!" The Mayor snapped. "I need your help!"  
"What's goin' on, Sheriff?" Pixlee asked.  
"I'll be glad to tell the 3 of ya. But I need your word that you'll help me," The Mayor said.  
"First we talk, Mr. Mayor. Then we do somethin'," Pudge said pointedly.  
"That's your final answer?" The Mayor asked.  
"Yep," Pudge said.  
"Well, all right," The Mayor said sadly.

End Of Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Chopper House, Slug gladly started a pot of coffee while Afid warmed up the glazed doughnuts he'd made earlier.  
In the meantime, Bogg led Pixlee to the guest room and put her to bed, but she was still sobbing and shaking.  
"Bogg, what's wrong with her?" Slug asked.  
"Let's just say Wimpkin finally showed tha right side 'a his stupid face," Bogg said. "He dumped her tonight, an' NOT in a nice was at all."  
"What? Blitz DUMPED Pixlee?" Afid asked. "But they're crazy about each other."  
"Afid, he never even LIKED her!" Bogg snapped. "All tha love was on HER end ONLY!!!" Then he stopped himself. ""I'm sorry, Afid. It's all WIMPKIN'S fault, not yours."  
"THAT'S why Pixlee's cryin', " Slug said.  
"No, Slug, it gets 100 times worse,' Bogg said, now pouring a cup each for himself and PIxlee. "After her daddy told me ta keep an eye on her, we found Flooky on tha side 'a tha road. An' he 'uz hurt, REAL bad."  
"How bad, Bogg?" Slug asked.  
"Blitz 'uz beatin' 'im. Broke ribs an' a broke foot,' Bogg said. "An' when me me an' Pixlee found 'im, he also had a real bad cut on his neck from where Blitz cut off his collar," Bogg said.  
"My God," Afid said. "Where's Flooky now?"  
"At tha animal hospital. Tha doc's gonna make sure he's okay, an' he told Pixlee's dad an' tha rest 'a tha po-pos what happened. So tha doc an' Flooky, an' all tha rest, is gonna be well protected."  
"Thank God," Afid said. "But, WE need ta protect Pixlee with all we got."  
"That's tha idea. Her daddy's gonna let her stay with us until Blitzo's brought the Hell down," Bogg said.  
Now Pixlee came out from the guest room, still shaky, but she'd stopped crying.  
"Baby, you need to be in bed," Bogg said worriedly.  
"I couldn't sleep, Bogg," Pixlee said. "Not when I'd like to try a coupla Afid's world-famous doughnuts."  
The buzzer went off. "Order up," Afid chirped, bringing the doughnuts out of the oven as Bogg helped her to her seat.

"Boy, what're ya DOIN'?!" Mayor Lumpkin erupted when Blitz showed up at his house around midnight. "I mean, hurtin' Pixlee tha way ya did is bad enough, but Flooky, too? They LOVE you!"  
"Oh, Daddy, I know that. THAT'S why I dumped BOTH them bitches. It was time ta teach 'em a lesson."  
:"What lesson?"  
"A fact of life. That NOBODY loves 'em, that nobody ever WILL love 'em, an' that they can make reservations ta one day take a slow ride on tha fast track ta Hell. They belong there, Daddy. I never wanted neither of 'em no way."  
"Boy, I never raised ya ta be thatta way! I raised ya ta be a good, kind, decent young man!"  
"Didn't getcher wish, didja, Daddy? Now, if you'll excuse me, I got a dog AN' an ex-girlfriend ta slaughter."  
"Oh, NO. You're not leavin' this house until I get Pixlee's daddy an' his deputies down here ta come getcha!" And now he drew a pistol on his son.  
"Oh. Now you're big an' bad, ya Wimpkin. Fire, Daddy. DO IT!" And now he approached his father.  
The Mayor attempted to make a shot to defend himself, but the pistol was empty.  
"My doin', Daddy."  
And with those words, Blitz drew his own pistol and blew his daddy's brains out. "I got thangs ta do."

"Thanks for tha doughnuts," Pixlee smiled as they talked, still sipping her coffee.  
"Are ya kiddin', Pixlee? We'd do ANYTHIN' fer ya!" Bogg chirped, kissing her cheek. "An' I promise. Neither you nor Flooky's ever gon - !"  
At that, Flake came in, flustered. "Flake, what's tha matter?" Pixlee asked.  
"Pixllee, we got us a problem," Flooky said. "Blitz done shot up tha vet hospital."  
"My God," Afid said. Is anybody hurt?"  
"No, thank God. They's a standoff," Flake said. "Tha good news is, alla tha critters is in tha hospital's underground shelter with 2 'a tha nurses, includin' Flooky, an' Dr. Trollis ain't givin' up tha keys. That's why they's a standoff."  
"Dear Jesus, is Blitz Lumpkin THAT damn stupid?!" Pixlee erupted. "How can we help?"  
"Pixlee!" Bogg pleaded.  
"No, Bogg! If you was ta leave me here, I'd get killed, too!" Pixlee stated. "No. I'm goin' with you."  
"Pixlee!" Slug said.  
"No. Besides, Blitz Lumpkin ain't tha only Troll around here that can handle a firearm." And now Pixlee revealed her .38, locked and loaded, before putting it back in her holster.  
"Whoa," Afid said.  
"It's true. She can. Better shot than half our deputies," Flake said.  
Bogg smiled. "Ya coulda told me, Trollcakes," he said.  
"Sorry," Pixlee said, lightly kissing Bogg on the lips.

END OF PART THREE


End file.
